


Mr. Macho

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Dean is pissed, Gay Sam, M/M, Sam assumes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gay." Sam blurted out one night in the motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Macho

"I'm gay." Sam blurted out one night in the motel room.

"Ok, and?" Dean responded, looking over at him.

"What?"

"Did you think I'd freak out?" At Sam's nod he exhaled his breath harshly, "Goddamn it, Sammy, is that what you've been freaking out about telling me the past couple of weeks?" Sam just nodded again, watching him carefully.

"Sammy, I don't care if you like guys or girls or anything in between. I thought you were gonna tell me you were using your powers or seeing visions again or something."

"But you're Mr. Macho, and I thought-"

"Thought what, Sammy? That I'd hate you? That I'd call you a monster? You're my brother, and I wouldn't just- just  _abandon_ you because of your sexual identity, ok? God, I can't believe you'd think that of me." Dean was getting pissed, and feeling a little hurt too.

"I thought you'd make a joke or say something emasculating." Sam said softly.

"I'm not that damn cruel, Sam." Dean told him before getting up and leaving. God he needed a drink.

Sam couldn't believe Dean hadn't batted an eye about him being gay. After he got done with being mad at Sam for assuming he'd be homophobic, he switched pronouns in some of his jokes and just  _shoved_ Sam at other men in bars.

He kept that up until Sam had just full on kissed Cas in front of him one morning while cooking breakfast. Then his jokes turned to being more about the 'ball and chain'. Sam couldn't have been more relieved in the end.


End file.
